loveroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:NexusShiker/Light at the End of the Tunnel - CH 8
Chapter 8 The Comeback Daniela walked in the streets of the village, looking around for something suspicious. But Daniela looked at the moon again, it wasn't dusk anymore. The dawn was beginning to rise. The first sun lights explored the village, with an unexpected scenario; A giant light wave destroyed the village and purified Daniela. She then woke up, in a classroom. Daniela couldn't believe but she was in one of her school's classroom. - "This..." - Daniela was surprised, she turned to one of her classmates. - "Hey..." - Daniela tried to talk but she noticed that her classmate wasn't there. - "Why..." - Daniela looked around the classroom one more time and got up from her seat. - "Why does everyone look so dead, but still alive..." - Daniela wondered, watching her classmates breathing and blinking but emotionless and showing no reaction what so ever. No one cared about her, not even her teacher tried to order her to get back on her seat; Daniela simply walked away and no one cared. The halls were so cold and lifeless, the texture wasn't the same and the floor didn't seemed stable. Daniela tried to look for someone who wasn't like the rest, but every single body was cold and pale. Daniela stepped outside, to see if this event was happening in the city or just her school. The sky was gray and without the sun, it seemed sad and dead, Daniela sighed and began looking for more people. But not many steps of walk, a phone began ringing in her pocket; she grabbed it and the person calling was by the name of "Him". Daniela picked up the call and heard a man's voice. - "I can see you...." - The man whispered and hanged up the phone. When the call ended, the wind appeared and came towards her and even though being a small breeze, it was enough for Daniela to notice something was coming. And in front of her, a woman appeared. A woman ninja clothes and covering most of her face, except her eyes; The blonde hair would fly along side the wind. And in a blink of an eye, the woman moved towards Daniela. Daniela was impressed with her speed but Daniela could easily counter the woman's attack. - "(I need to take control of this situation, I cannot be fooling around.)" - Daniela thought, evading any attack. Daniela got tired of being in the defense that when she got the opportunity she grabbed the woman's collar and took her down to the floor. But the woman escaped Daniela's hands after being knocked out. Daniela was getting pissed of being killed because of distractions. - "This is a dream, eh? Alright then, every dream has its point of creativity!" - Daniela shouted, getting some distance from the woman. Daniela began lifting her arms and she began chanting. - "Listen to the words, thou shall try to opposest me, shall be incinerated!" - Daniela shouted, and a blazing vortex appeared behind her and a Dragon was summoned from it, spitting fire towards the woman. The woman was quick but the dragon had the upper advantage, the woman got burned in the end and her body was burned to ashes. Daniela then got a phone call. - "I'll come back for you..." - the man named by "Him" whispered, before he hanged up. The world around Daniela began fading away and she then opened her eyes and found herself in her room where Harry was looking at her. - "I did it..." - Daniela softly said, smiling. - "Daniela, your right arm... is healing!" - Harry said, surprised as she looked at it too. Click here to read the previous chapter Click here to read the next chapter Category:Blog posts Category:Stories